The Scientist
by lucyandnoah
Summary: Quinn Fabray wants to start anew, but how can she do that if her mind seeks conflict with her heart and someone's love keeps haunting her.


_Well, hello there, dudes and dudettes! Ann here. I was listening to the radio, when Natasha Bedingfield's rendition of Coldplay's "The Scientist" played. I fell in love almost instantly the moment I heard it that I decided to make a Quick fan fiction out of it. __Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I gazed at my reflection in the mirror a few minutes before heading out for school. I had my hair up in a neat ponytail. I donned the Cheerios uniform I hadn't worn for the longest time. I felt so.. different.<p>

After a whole school year of cardigans and baby doll dresses, I couldn't imagine myself as a cheerleader anymore. To tell you the truth, I missed the baby bump. I missed _her_.

No matter how much I tried to deny it, no matter how much I act as if _she _never existed, I will always secretly long for her. _She's_ still my daughter, after all. Only a couple of papers stated that she wasn't.

"Quinny! Come down now. You're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom say from downstairs. It was, somewhat, awkward, how after everything that's happened to me, she still pretends as if we're a perfect family despite the fact that my dad had been long out of the picture. "Coming." I answered.

I took a deep breath and plastered what seemed to be confident smile on my face. "You're the head bitch in charge, Quinn Fabray. Let's show them what you've got."

* * *

><p>Everyone's jaws dropped the moment I walked past the hallways of McKinley. I had that natural swag within me that had boys drooling and girls gossiping.<p>

I loved the attention I was getting from the whole student body. This was what I had wanted all along. To be popular again. To be noticed.

"Oh my gosh. It's Quinn Fabray." I heard a freshman whisper to her friend as I entered the comfort room. "I wouldn't want to cross paths with her. She might beat the hell out of me." Her friend whispered back and then they were off.

In my Cheerios uniform, I scared the crap out of everyone. Nobody wanted to mess with me because they knew if they did, they would find themselves soaked in slushies by the end of day.

I was popular, yes. But I wasn't happy with making other people miserable, for I knew how they felt, believe it or not.

To tell you the truth, I was a lot happier with wearing civilian clothes. The first time, it was hard to adjust to, but I got used to it after a week or two.

Most of the student body criticized me as they looked at my growing baby bump, but Mercedes taught me not to care about what other people thought of me for what was important was that I was being true to myself no matter what.

But I can't go back to being a loser again. I just started getting up the social hierarchy.

Nothing's going to stop me now. Not even my "inner self".

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Look who's back in the Cheerios uniform." I heard a familiar voice say from behind. It was way too familiar that it sent chills running down my spine.<p>

Turning around to identify who it was, my heart raced. I hoped that it wasn't _him_, though I knew, deep inside, that it really was.

"Puck." I uttered as soon as our eyes met. I felt a rush of electricity flow through my body.

It's been months since we last talked to each other, but whenever I caught sight of him, I always felt as I was a bar of butter left to melt in a hot microwave. My legs were actually wobbling, as of the moment.

"How's everything?" Puck asked, in order to break the ice. I'm sure he felt the awkwardness brew. "Fine." I answered, bluntly, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Why hadn't I heard of you this summer? Were you really busy?" He continued questioning, causing my nostrils to flare in frustration. This moment was getting harder and harder for me to handle.

"Do you really need to know?" I shot back. "I mean, you're not my boyfriend, right?"

Puck wasn't liking the new me. It was quite obvious with the way his expression went from being all cool to woah-bitch-alert. "Hey. Since when did the attitude come back?" He asked. "Since today." I answered, almost instantly. "Now, please. Just.. don't talk to me. It's not good for my reputation to be seen with you." I attempted to leave Puck there, until I felt him tug on my arm.

"Why are you being so difficult, Quinn?" Pain was eminent in his voice. "Don't I matter to you anymore?"

I felt as if a sharp knife had been pierced right through my heart. Puck _did _matter to me. He meant the whole world to me. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

But I needed to move on though it upset me. That was the right thing to do.

Trying to hide the anguish I felt, I turned to look at Puck with eyes that seemed to scream fury. "You don't matter to me, Puck." I said, through my teeth. "You never mattered to me." I forcefully shook off his hand and walked away.

I felt so stupid and angry at myself for doing that. I left him right there.. heartbroken and totally messed up.

The moment I had turned to the other wing, I leaned against the wall and cried.

Was this what I really wanted?


End file.
